


Time after Time

by Seliria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, mentions of Sheriff Stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seliria/pseuds/Seliria
Summary: Peter would always sit on Stiles' windowsill.





	Time after Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShebaRen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShebaRen/gifts).



> This is for you Sheba, may your thirst for Steter never be gone.

**Time after Time**

 

 

 

 

“You know, it's very rude to sit on my windowsill and look like the creeper you are.”

 

“But Stiles, don't you think it's rude to let people sit on your sill for hours and not inviting them in?”

 

“Nope.”

 

Stiles didn't invite Peter in, and Peter didn't go away. They were at an impasse. Well, not really, since this was still Stiles house and he, at least, could do whatever he wanted. It wasn't really his fault if Peter decided to sit still for ours on end.

 

__

 

“Can you at least turn your laptop my way so I can watch something?”

 

“Nope. I don't want you here, but I'm physically not strong enough to get rid of you. So the least I'm gonna do is making you somewhat comfortable here. I may never see the end of you.”

 

“Meeh, you're so boring.”

 

Peter hopped off, into the darkness of the night.

 

__

 

“You again.”

 

“Me again.”

 

“But why?!”

 

“Well, you not sprouting hormones like a lovesick puppy, you're not the heartbroken alpha and you're not a bunch of overgrown puppies. And maybe I like your windowsill the best.”

 

“You are a very ridiculous person.”

 

“Well, I try to.”

 

__

 

“Oh, there you are again...”

 

“No need to sound so excited to see me.”

 

“Oh believe me, I hope for god that you are decidedly unexciting to day. So please, don't be your noisy self today.”

 

Peter arched an eyebrow, but wisely didn't prod further. But he couldn't help the smirk that flashed on his face as Stiles moved his laptop a little bit to the side of his desk. He had his back to Peter again, ignoring him completely.

 

Peter somehow felt as if he reached a certain point.

 

__

 

“Peter.”

 

“Stiles.”

 

“Wanna have some pizza?”

 

“Am I finally invited in?”

 

“No.”

 

Peter counted the paper plate thrust his way as a success. Concentrating on his pizza and Stiles' show on Netflix, he missed the small smile that hushed over the teens lips.

 

__

 

“Hello Stiles.”

 

“...”

 

“Stiles?”

 

He looked inside, just to find Stiles fast asleep on his bed. Dark bruises were forming on his face, trailing down his shirt. The evidence of the latest supernatural encounter. Some crazy woodwitch with a counter productive fire affinity.

 

Peter settled into the window frame, glad, that over the weeks Stiles had mellowed out and put some cushions within reach for the man.

 

He let his head sink a bit into the fluffy cushion and closed his eyelids. He would sit this night out and make sure, nothing would harm his favorite human.

 

__

 

“You are still here. Why are you still here?”

 

“Stiles, sometimes your obliviousness is astounding.”

 

“What do you wanna say with that?”

 

“I'll leave that to your imagination. Can you turn the volume down a bit, please?”

 

Stiles made a frustrated noise, but did as asked. Sometime during a break between episodes, he went and got himself a few snacks. He was not entirely heartless, and even though Peter annoyed him to no end today, he felt generous enough to share.

 

__

 

“You know, someone asked me for a date today.”

 

“Oh really? And what did you say?”

 

“It was a girl.”

 

“So yes?”

 

“So no.”

 

That was not entirely new, but Peter was pleased to boot to have his musings confirmed. And if he smiled a tad to wide that day no one had to know why.

 

__

 

Things all came to a halt when the Sheriff got wounded during duty. A gunshot gone amiss had hit him in the abdomen, his blood loss critical, his survival chances low.

 

Stiles spent day after day at the hospital.

 

But things got better, his dad was released after a few weeks.

 

He was still not cleared for duty for another few weeks at least.

 

__

 

“Stiles?”

 

“Yes, dad?”

 

“Will you ever invite Peter Hale in?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

But perhaps that maybe sounded less like maybe and more like soon.

 

__

 

“Peter?”

 

“Yes, Stiles?”

 

“Would you like to come in and watch Netflix with me?”

 

“It would be my pleasure.”

 

And if he had never done anything else, Peter swung from the sill and flopped on the bed in a fluid motion. Like he had done it a million times already.

 

Stiles settled next to him an started the new episode.

 

__

 

“Dad, this is Peter. I invited him for dinner. I hope that is okay?”

 

“Good evening, Sheriff Stilinski.”

 

“Hello Peter. Sure son, call me when it's ready.”

 

__

 

“Say Peter,...”

 

“Yes, Stiles?”

 

“Kiss me, please?”

 

“I will gladly do, darling.”

 

And Peter kissed Stiles. Tenderly caressing the young mans cheekbones with his thumbs.

 

It was soft and affectionate, nothing Stiles imagined and everything he wanted.

 

Slowly they eased into a more comfortable position, Stiles straddling Peters lap, never breaking contact with each other.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
